


The Talk

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha Ian Gallagher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey was abuse, Omega Mickey Milkovich, asking for things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Mickey hated to ask, He never ask for anything,  Ian was worried there was something wrong so he asks, and ask and Mickey open up and talk. Both getting what they what.   PS  i need beta/ Editor  Thank you.





	The Talk

Ian and Mickey had been living with each other for a while now, a normal, domestic life together. Mickey loved Ian so much more than anyone in his life together. But he really wanted something more than this. Mickey, being omega, wanted to have babies. But he was scared to ask Ian for this. 

The two were making out together, and Mickey has too many hickeys on his neck to count. He didn’t mind them, though and Ian has few of his own.

Ian notices something was off with Mickey. "Are you're okay?"   
“ Yeah,” Mickey mumbled, as he shook his head and put more into kissing Ian, obviously trying to avoid conversation.  
Ian knew Mickey better than that, with Mickey being omega it was sometimes hard to tell because he had so many up and downs in his life but he never asks Ian for anything. He pushed Mickey off. “Talk to me.”

Mickey got up and started past him, trying to avoid conversation. But that didn’t stop Ian from getting off the couch and following him.  
“Come on, what’s wrong?” Ian was growing more concerned, now more than ever. "Babe, talk to me."

“What am I supposed to say? That I kinda went something, but not to sure you want the same thing?” said Mickey. “It’s just going to start a fight,” Mickey sighed.

 

“No fight, promise.”

Mickey was scared from his past when dealing with these kinds of conversations due to him being abuse by his past lovers and such it was always hard getting things from Mickey.   
"I want to have baby," sighed Mickey. After all, I am omega I really want to have something of my own.”  
“Whoa, You do?” smiled Ian. I thought that with everything that happened with Yev you didn’t what kids.” 

Mickey looked up and smiled. “I did, but I really went another one.”   
Ian looked Mickey up and down, "Okay."   
“Obviously, if that is what you really want, then it’s okay with me. We can have another go next time you in heat if that is okay with you.”

Mickey felt pretty happy with how they going about this conversation.   
Mickey just nodded and moved towards Ian and kissing him softly. Maybe starting his own family with Ian was okay, and so was asking him for things like this. This is Mickey’s first time that he came out and asked for something so big. Ian was so fucking glad he did too.


End file.
